


I see the Waves in you (1/?)

by Glittering_Fog



Series: I see the Waves in you [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen, POTC - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_Fog/pseuds/Glittering_Fog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting invited in the Lord's office, Groves feels like a double-edged sword and gets to know Beckett's real intensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see the Waves in you (1/?)

**Author's Note:**

> I recently write in chapters because of one simple reason - if it takes me too long I run out of ideas and the end part sounds so stupid after a while. But I'm already about to dare the long stories!   
> Enjoy reading! :)

Theodore took slow steps, one foot after another he sauntered along the weak lighted hallway and entered the Lord's office with a sudden creak of the door as he opened it. He wasn't quite sure if it was just him - he noticed the tender smell of some candles, mixed with a slight touch of cognac that filled the air with its alcoholic scent, teasing his nose. Whatever - actually it was the wrong moment to make oneself a head about all the different smells in this world. There was something more important and it doubtless would surpass each smell in the room. About one thing he was pretty sure. His Lord would only call for him if there was a problem - or two which would make the situation much more worse.   
  
Since he knows him, he always compared Beckett with the crushing waves - inconspicuous in some ways but their real personality can be dangerous and untamed and that's what makes them so mighty. That's why he respected him so much because you never know what comes next, how they would react. Alone because of his high title.   
With the hands folded behind his back, Groves positioned himself in the middle of the room and waited for a sign from Beckett to come closer.   
  
"You called for me, Sir?"  
  
The Lord sitting behind his dark wooden desk only replied with a twitching of his eyes. He watched Groves more with rigid eyes - like he wanted to say that he would suspend him from employment as Lieutenant - or something like that. And this thought really made him feel uncomfortable immediately. Groves swallowed the thick saliva down his throat, hoping the worries would go with it. He tried not to avoid Beckett's piercing expression even though he'd really like to.   
After a short while of awkward silence Beckett broke it by making a slow come-over-here movement with two of his fingers, his expression unchanged. The taller man in uniform stepped slowly forward, uncertain about if to say something or not. For a second his eyes wandered to one of the impressive silken carpets that hung on the wall before his eyes met Beckett's again. Groves saw him crossing his legs under the table, offering a better view of his well polished boots, now looking completely relaxed - like the waves he compared him with and Groves wondered if there even was to see a tiny smile on his lips.  
As he began to speak, Groves could feel how a rush of relief crept up his body because his voice didn't sound as hard as he expected it.  
  
"Indeed, Lieutenant. I did so and I'm greatly pleased that you don't see it as an interruption of your exemplary work - do you", Beckett said while he twisted a silver coin between his fingers.  
  
Groves felt honored by the Lord's words. That he would really think that it was an interruption.  _"- of your exemplary work -"_ ,  _"- exemplary work -"_. He repeated the words in his head and recognised their meaning. After all - it came out of a Lord's mouth and it meant a lot to him. Groves lifted up his head to look confident.  
  
"Of course not, my Lord. It's my duty to obey your orders, Sir. But may I know the reason?"  
  
Finally Beckett raised from his seat, his fingers stroking slightly along the desk before he distanced himself from it and passed Groves instead of facing him.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Mhh?"  
  
Now the smile on Beckett's lips was more obvious and clearly to see - unfortunately with a develish background and from then on Groves so wished he hadn't seen it.


End file.
